Disney Princesses: Demigod Style
by psycho-otaku
Summary: When the Olympians get bored they go find their favorite source of entertainment, the demigods. They get the demigods to reenact the Disney princess movies and air it on Hephaestus TV. Yaoi


Title: Disney Princesses: Demigod Style

Warnings: Yaoi, crossdressing, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy Other Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Stollcest, Lou/Miranda

Summary: When the Olympians get bored they go find their favorite source of entertainment, the demigods. They get the demigods to reenact the Disney princess movies and air it on Hephaestus TV. Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney princess movies or PJO. They belong to Walt Disney and Rick Riordan respectively.

Chapter 1- The Gods Want Us To What?!

At Camp Half-Blood everyone was having a lazy day. Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel were visiting but they still had nothing to do. Everybody was bored, even the gods on Olympus.

Hermes came in with a message for them and told them that they were going to Olympus. He transported the seven, Nico, and Reyna to the 600th floor of the Empire State building. When they got there, all 14 Olympians and Persephone were there. It was a meeting that Zeus called purely out of boredom.

The demigods were supposed to entertain them. Zeus, Hera, and Dionysus wanted to humiliate the demigods. Aphrodite and Persephone wanted to dress them up and Demeter wanted whatever her daughter wanted. Poseidon, Hestia, and Hades were bored and just wanted something entertaining.

Athena wanted to embarrass Percy and so did Ares. Hephaestus wanted a chance to test out his new Hephaestus TV improvements and Hermes and Apollo wanted a laugh. Artemis didn't really care what they did as long as a boy got embarrassed. Somehow they came to the conclusion of having the demigods from CHB and Camp Jupiter performing the Disney princess movies and the gods would choose the roles.

The demigods had no choice but to agree unless they wanted to be blasted to the deepest parts of Tartarus because even though the gods were much nicer now they still didn't like anyone defying them.

They were told that the cast list would be posted in the Big House tomorrow morning. The next day they went to the Big house and saw the roles for the first movie.

Cast List for The Little Mermaid

Ariel- Percy

Prince Eric- Nico

Triton- Poseidon

Flounder- Frank

Ursula- Lou Ellen

Ariel's sisters- Naiads

Prince Eric's subjects- Random campers

Sea creatures- Actual sea creatures provided by Poseidon and voiced by campers

All the demigods included had varying reactions from happy to distressed to downright angry. The strongest reactions were Percy's and Lou Ellen's. She was angry about having to be Ursula while Percy was distressed at having to play a girl's role.

The Athena and Aphrodite cabins got notes from Aphrodite and Persephone on the designs for the costumes. They set to making them while the other camper's helped with whatever they could like the Apollo cabin rehearsing for the songs in the movie.

Percy and Lou Ellen were visited by Aphrodite, she calmed them down by saying that Lou Ellen was Ursula because she was the strongest of Hecate's children and she would be mostly to succeed in doing a spell to make her look like Ursula and take away Percy's voice without doing it permanently.

Percy was Ariel because they would do Ariel's parts in a large tank and he could breathe underwater so it would be easier for him to do it than any other camper. Ariel's sisters' parts would be played by the naiads but they couldn't get out of the water to do Ariel's. Percy and Lou Ellen gave up and agreed because there was nothing they could do about it.

After Aphrodite left they went to the Athena cabin where everybody was already gathered. They went over the plan and everybody went over their lines on the scripts that Athena had written and dropped off.

Percy was going over his lines with Nico when they get to the kiss scene. Percy tries to keep Nico from freaking out by saying, " It's okay. It's just an act." He didn't know about Nico's crush on him so he didn't know that was why Nico was freaking out. He thought Nico didn't like him and that was the cause of Nico's panic. He felt sad and hurt but ignored the feeling and tried to deny his feelings for Nico.

Nico thought Percy was saying that because he was completely straight and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't give Nico a second glance even though in reality Percy stared at him every chance he got.

Later they went to the Aphrodite cabin to try on their costumes except for the naiads who were given their costumes at the lake and taken pictures of to show the other campers. When Percy tried on his costumes he felt uncomfortable because one costume was a mermaid (mermaid and not merman like Poseidon's) tail and a purple tank top that exposed his midriff while the other was a pink dress with lots of ruffles and decoration.

Lou Ellen had perfected her Ursula look and act and everyone else had also mastered their acts. They practiced for everyday because they didn't have much to do after the war with Gaea ended.

Two weeks later everybody had mastered everything and they had got to the point where they were acting like their characters even when they weren't rehearsing without realizing it. They were performing today with Leo and his siblings filming.

Everything went smoothly, even the kiss scene thanks to Piper and Annabeth who were happily together after the war because of Percy.* They felt like they owed Percy for getting them together so they played matchmaker and helped Nico and Percy get together.*

The gods were all impressed, so impressed that they told the demigods that they had to perform even more. The demigods were all performing the rest of the Disney princess movies during the rest of the summer.

** * I might write some one-shots containing details on how that happened if i get enough reviews asking for them. **

**This is my first fanfiction so it might be a bit fast paced. I'll try to work in more dialogue in the future chapters. Please review and help me get better at writing.**


End file.
